


Anniversary

by BunniesofDoom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Today is a very important day, and Yuuri wants to make sure that everything is perfect. Set post-season 1.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely animagirl on fanfiction.net, who wanted to see Yuuri doing something romantic for Victor. I hope that this suffices! It's my first time writing just Yuuri and Victor, so I hope it turned out alright! I spell Yuuri K.'s name as Yuuri. Enjoy!

As soon as his alarm goes off, Yuuri is scrambling out of bed and rushing to get ready for the day. Victor, who is still half-asleep in the bed that Yuuri just vacated, mumbles something unintelligible and rolls over. It's tempting to join him back in the warm, cozy bed, but Yuuri needs to get moving; today is a very important day, and he has a lot to do.

"Don't forget, you promised to coach Yuuko this morning!" Yuuri calls over his shoulder, shutting the door behind him. He's out of the house and jogging towards town before Victor is even awake enough to respond coherently. He's back home with Victor for a brief visit to his parents before they go back to Russia to begin training for the upcoming season. Yuuko might not be a competitive skater anymore, but she still skated casually on occasion, and she'd jumped at the chance to get to practice with Victor.

Training with Yuuko should keep Victor busy for the entire morning, which means that Yuuri has a few hours to gather his supplies and make sure that everything is perfect. He arrives at his first stop, the florist, right on time, and ducks inside. He emerges about ten minutes later with a bouquet of stunningly elegant red roses. Next is the electronics shop; he's in and out of there even more quickly, with a small bag in tow. He sends his mother a text, and smiles at the response: Victor has left the house to go coach an ecstatic Yuuko.

He spends more time in the liquor store, poring over the labels on the bottles until he happens upon the one that he's looking for. The grocery store is his last stop, and upon leaving town, his hands are full of bags. Pulling out his phone to check the time, he breathes a sigh of relief. There's still three hours before Victor will be back—plenty of time to finish making preparations.

He does a slow jog back to the inn, mindful of his purchases, and immediately commandeers the kitchen. He's got some quick baking to do. Soon he's covered in flour from head to toe but he's smiling broadly. Victor is going to love this!

By the time Victor returns home around one, Yuuri has finished cooking and has even managed a quick shower and change of clothes. "Yuuri, my darling!" Victor calls out as he walks through the door. "Where are you? I have the strangest feeling that you've been ignoring me today!"

"I'm right here," he responds, grinning at his fiancé's foolishness. He eagerly accepts Victor's hug. "And I haven't been ignoring you, I've just been busy this morning.'

Victor pouts. "But—" he begins to protest.

"Don't worry about it," Yuuri reassures him. "Now, go change your clothes, and we're going down to the beach."

"We are, are we?" Victor replies, his eyes twinkling the way they always do when Yuuri takes charge.

Yuuri can't stop himself from flushing a deep red. "Yes, we are," he says firmly, tugging on Victor's arm. With only a little bit of laughing and cajoling, he gets changed and they make their way down to the beach.

"How was practice with Yuuko?" Yuuri asks Victor. He wants to keep Victor distracted and focused on him until it's time for his surprise.

"A lot more fun than I expected. She's a lovely girl, and you weren't lying about her being a good skater—" Victor cuts himself off, eyes widening in surprise.

"Do you like your surprise?" Yuuri says tentatively after a moment of silence, unable to bring his voice above a whisper. In front of them sits a picnic basket on a blanket covered in rose petals. Also sitting the blanket is a vase filled with eight beautiful roses, and a small radio (controlled by Yuuri's phone) playing romantic music. It's just like a scene out of a romance novel (not that Yuuri would know anything about that).

For a moment, the only sounds they can hear are the crashing of the waves and the soft music. "Oh Yuuri," Victor murmurs, beaming. "This is wonderful!"

"Today is the anniversary of when you become my coach," Yuuri explains, as he gestures for Victor to sit down. They both have a seat carefully on the blanket, trying not to disturb the beautiful arrangement Yuuri had worked so hard on. Blushing and staring at his feet, Yuuri continues. "So I wanted to do something special for you, to show you how grateful I am for you and everything you've done for me, Victor. I can't thank you enough—" He's starting to ramble a little bit, and he's almost grateful for Victor's interruption.

"Today marks the anniversary of the best decision I've ever made," Victor says softly, his eyes alight. "Yuuri, you make my life better just by being here. There's no need to do anything special, just stay close to me."

"I wanted to," Yuuri repeats. "You're so important to me Victor. I can't wait to win a gold medal and marry you."

"And I can't wait to marry you," Victor replies, his voice wistful.

Yuuri decides to quickly changing the subject, because he's getting a little teary-eyed and the last thing he wants to do right now is bawl like a little baby. "Why don't you see what's in the basket?" he suggests.

Victor, as easily distracted as ever, eagerly opens the picnic basket and begins to unwrap the bundle within. "It's piroshky," he says, surprised.

"Try it," Yuuri urges him.

After taking a quick bite, Victor's eyes go wide with surprise. "Is this katsudon?"

Yuuri nods. "Yurio introduced me to them in Moscow, and I asked him for the recipe. I thought that it was a good representation of us—Russia and Japan, in one dish." Victor is looking increasingly sappy, and Yuuri clears his throat. "Do you like it? It's my first time making it. I hope they turned out okay."

"These are delicious, Yuuri. You truly are a talented chef.'

They munch on the piroshkies for a while, before Yuuri pulls out the bottle of wine. "This is one of your favorites, right?" At Victor's nod, he continues. "Normally people drink champagne, I think, for anniversaries, but after my last experience with champagne, I decided to pass on that." They both laugh at the memory.

Victor pours them both a glass, and they sip for a few minutes, smiling. Yuuri then takes out his phone and switches the music on the radio to a more upbeat song. "Speaking of the last time I had champagne," he says, standing up and offering his hand to Victor. "May I have this dance?"

A beautiful smile spreads across Victor's face, and Yuuri has never been so in love. "I would be honored," he replies, taking Yuuri's offered hand and standing up. "Happy anniversary, my dear Yuuri!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted to fanfiction.net under the same title and username.


End file.
